


How Friends Turn Into Lovers

by starryvagabond



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvagabond/pseuds/starryvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may have saved New York City and the world from alien invasion, but that doesn't mean the two master assassins still don't have their own war waging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Friends Turn Into Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble based on the prompt: "The night after the Chituari attack on New York." Unbeta'd. Enjoy.

The drive back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters was taking a lot longer than it seemed. Perhaps because there was some think tension in the atmosphere. Some sort of blanket of doubt over the two friends riding quietly in the car (Natasha hated the radio, and Clint knew better than to push Natasha’s buttons. Especially in a moving car).

“I heard about Bobbi.” Natasha was the one who finally broke the silence. And of course she had to break it with  _that_. 

Clint sighed, looking out the window at the buildings they passed as Natasha navigated the backstreets of New York City. “Yeah, I’m not broken up over it, honestly.“ 

"I know. That and the reason you went off with her in the first place don’t earn you my condolences.”

A snort left Clint’s nose at that and he finally crossed his arms over his chest. “How far away is the new base?“ he asked, jerking forward when Natasha slammed on the brakes. The archer was thanking God for seatbelts right now even though his chest burned and he glared over at the redhead beside him. “What the hell, Nat?!”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to just dismiss this whole fucking thing,” she growled. You’ve been stringing me along for four fucking years, Barton.“ Clint’s eyes widened as he watched the female a bit nervously. Nevertheless, his face remained stoic. “What am I to you?”

The words Clint wanted to speak were sitting in his mouth. He just had to open it and speak them. But his brain kept him from doing so. 

Natasha left him on the side of the road.

-

It took Clint about an hour and a half but he finally found S.H.I.E.L.D.’s temporary base while Stark built them one in the Tower. It looked like a standard government building on the outside, but the archer knew it was so much more than that on the inside. He found himself wondering absently where the hell the Government all of a sudden found the money for all this. Though it was short-lived because honesty he didn’t care enough.

Dinner was boring old cafeteria grub that he barely touched and then a debriefing session with Fury, in which the Director suggested that “the two of them resolve whatever is going on by the next mission or there would be hell to pay.“

And of course that night he couldn’t sleep. Images of dead S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Loki plagued his thoughts and made it near impossible.

And then there was Natasha.

"Fuck it,” Clint mumbled, rolling out of bed and trudging down the hall to Natasha’s room and knocking. Behind the door, he head footsteps, and then the creak of the door hinges. “Good eve-“

"What do you want.” Her emerald green eyes bore into him and made him shiver. With anticipation or with fear, he wasn’t too sure.

“You heard Fury,” Clint said, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

Natasha’s nostrils flared. “Doesn’t mean we have to do this at 3am, Barton.“

What happened next Clint still doesn’t know what possessed him to grab her tightly in his arms and kiss her hard until she kneed him in the groin.

"We. Are. Not. Doing. This. Now,” Natasha repeated, kicking Clint (who was doubled over and massaging his throbbing groin). closer to the door. “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say-“

"I love you.”

The words hung in the air like smoke, and Natasha froze.

Clint groaned and stood up, his slate blue eyes glaring at her. “I never stopped loving you, Tasha. You know that.“

Natasha stared at him for a moment, not moving, not speaking. Finally, she said, “Shut the door.” and Clint obeyed.

In two strides she was over to him, her arms wrapped around him and their lips pressed together again. “Show me, Barton. Show me that you mean those frivolous words and you aren’t just throwing them around.“

He said nothing, just cupping her jaw and kissing her fully.

They hadn’t been like this since Budapest four years ago, but everything was different now. Everything was slow and loving, their kisses slow and deep as Clint undressed her piece by piece. “I’ve missed you so much,” he murmured, kissing down her jaw to her neck. 

Natasha shivered at his words, letting him take the reins for a while before pulling him back onto the bed once they were both naked.

Clint kissed every part of the female’s skin he could reach before Natasha pulled him back up. Nothing had to be spoken, it was all in each other’s eyes.

Their fingers laced together up by Natasha’s head as Clint guided himself into her with his free hand. The thrusts were slow at first, meant to show Natasha he valued her and wanted her to feel good. But once she began bucking her hips upwards Clint took the hint and drove her to completion - twice - before spilling himself inside her.

By the time the sun rose, the two assassins had lost count of how many times they had made love, how many times they had cried, how many times they had to reassure each other they were there.

One thing was for sure, as they fell asleep in each other’s arms as the sun rose: the Hawk and the Spider would never be apart again.


End file.
